the GazettE - Különös problémák a GazettÉ-ben
by rissan23
Summary: A the GazettE egy "átlagos" napja.


**Ruki POV**

Uruha köztudottan egy fasz. Mert gazdag, mert híres, mert kurva jól néz ki. És ezt pofátlanul ki is használja. Mindemellett egy alkoholista, aki egész nap gyárkéményként füstöl. És csak pont az i-re, hogy részegen még jobban játszik, így nem lehet egy szavam sem. Uruha a mindig _„közönyös, bunkó, nemtörődöm, teljes mértékben szarok a világra"_Uruha_,_ ma felbaszott. Nem is kicsit. Nem azért mert részeg volt. Nem is azért, mert a cigijével sikeresen kigyújtotta a próbateremben lévő drága bőrgarnitúrát. A késését is leszarom, nagyívben. De, betelt a pohár. Itt és most!

Az asztalra csapok, rögtön csend is lesz. Megfagy a levegő pillanatok alatt. Kivéve persze az alkoholistánkat, aki nyugodtan pöfékel a sarokban.

Rámordulok.

Érti.

Elnyomja a cigit, de szemem sarkából látom, hogy húzza a száját. Végre mindenki rám figyel. Helyes!

- Uruha, ha nem változtatsz a viselkedéseden - itt felemelem a mutató ujjam - legalább velünk szemben…

Az érintett büszkén áll fel, és kivonul - a büszkeségével - a teremből. Az ajtó hatalmasat csattan. Még hallom válogatott szitkait halkulni. Be se tudtam fejezni. Ujjam ugyanúgy a levegőben. Azzal a leheletnyi különbséggel, hogy nem a mutató, hanem a középső. Úgy szint a gitárosnak címezve a zárt ajtón keresztül is.

- Ezt jól megcsináltad – dörmögte Reita.

- Te is ugyanolyan fasz vagy.

- Ne rajtam töltsd ki törpike!

- Kuss, és verjünk értelmet a gitárosunkba. – Lelkesedésem határtalan.

Kopogás az ajtón.

Belépő a **_komoly_** Miyavi.

Kimonóban!

Imát kántálva, bottal a kezében…

- Te meg mi a fenét csinálsz? – kérdezte közönnyel Reita.

- Szellemet írtok.

- Most? – emelte fel a szemöldökét egy lesajnáló pillantás kíséretében.

- Most.

- Délután kettőkor? – csatlakozott Aoi is a kérdezz-felelekhez.

- Délután kettőkor.

- Miyavi – köszörültem meg a torkom. – Itt nincsenek szellemek. Sehol nincsenek szellemek. Szellemek nem léteznek.

Durcásan elvonult az ajtóig, hátra fordulva ránk nyújtotta a nyelvét és kiviharzott. Újabban elkönyveltem, hogy tele van őrültekkel ez a hely. És mi pont bele illünk ebbe a díszes állatkertbe. Uruhával az élen.

Ha magzavarod a napi rutinja végzése közben, _morog_.

Ha elkobozod tőle éltető italát, _morog_.

Ha megjegyzed a cigivel átitatott szagát, _morog_.

Ha kritizálod gitárjátékát, akkor már _harap_.

Ezektől eltekintve mindennap _morog_ is és _harap_ is, majd még _bunkó_ is lesz.

Kai pedig, mint valami kiscserkész osont ki. Beszélni akar duzzogó gitárosunkkal. Kezében bentos doboz, mennyei főztjével. Fel is írom magamnak, hogy legközelebb én sértődök meg…

**Kai POV**

Uruhának sikerült! Felmérgelte Rukit. Pedig énekesünk idegei nemhogy kötélből, hanem drótból vannak. Ruki türelmes, megértő, de ha a próba sorsa forog veszélyben, kitör belőle egy vadállat. Nem adna enni, inni addig, míg nem teljesítettük a napi rátát. Hajcsár az ideillő szó.

Nem!

Inkább, mint egy tanár. Ha rosszul viselkedsz büntit kapsz. Nem egyszer állított minket sarokba… gitárral a kezünkbe, amit a fejünk felett egyensúlyoztunk. Ha pedig jól viselkedsz, akkor szabadnapot.

- Ruki háziállatnak tekint minket! – tombolt Ruru a tetőn egy cigivel a kezében.

- Ne ess túlzásokba, kérlek.

- Túlzásokba Kai? Idomít minket magához.

- Aggódik miattad, miattunk, a banda miatt.

- Idegesít! Nem hagytok lázadni!

- Húszas éveid végén, hova akarsz már lázadni Uruha? Ne légy gyerekes! Nem mutatja, de tudom, mennyire megbántottad. Nem őt! Azt lenyeli, ha vele vagy szemét. A bandát is minősítetted. Így betelt a pohár.

- Leszarom magasról.

- Uruha! Elég a makacskodásból! Kérj bocsánatot Rukitól, béküljetek ki, pont.

Láthatóan elgondolkozott.

Megadóan biccentett, de mégis képes volt tovább feszíteni a húrt.

- Mondj egy jó okot.

- Kapásból kettőt is mondok: pia és cigi.

- Zsarolsz? – adott hangot döbbenetének.

Elfojtottam vigyoromat. Tudok én is szemét lenni. Annyi különbséggel, hogy én mesteri szinten űzöm mások zsarolását. Igaz, ritkán folyamodok ily alantas módszerekhez, de ha muszáj, akkor muszáj. Nem kivételezek. Ha meg a banda sorsa függ tőle, akkor még rá is játszom, így biztos a siker. Látom Uruha dühbe fojtott grimaszát. Úgy fest, mint Maya, akitől elvették a nyalókáját. Vagyis nyávog még egy sort. Tombol. Vagy magából kikelve üvölt. Mindezt annyira édesen. Rá is lehetetlenség tíz percnél tovább haragudni.

Megdorgálom még egy kicsit, aminek a vége az lesz, hogy rám huppan. Biztosítja helyét a bandában, hogy ő az alfa…

Kettőnk között.

Mosolyogva áll fel mellőlem. Elnézést, illetve bátorítást kér, és visszaindul a próbaterembe. Újabb sikert könyvelhetek el _„Kai a banda szuperhőse"_ címen…

**Uruha POV **

Gondoltam, hogy könnyes bocsánatkérésem előtt inkább kimegyek a mosdóba.

De a látvány, ami bent fogadott.

Ledöbbentett.

Rosszabb volt, mint Miyavi másnaposan, ahogy evőpálcikára próbált rágyújtani, és nőt akart megcsókolni _fanservice-nél._

Reita volt bent. Nem, nem egy szál Reitában. Azt elviselném. De borotvával a kezében.

BOROTVÁVAL.

Csakhogy a lábát borotválta!

És még én vagyok nőies! Kikérem magamnak!

Elfojtott döbbenetem végül röhögő görcsben tört ki. A megdöbbent gitáros meg megvágta magát. Könnyes szemeimmel a felém tartó _Reita tankot_ vettem észre, és akkor fogtam menekülőre.

Közben röhögtem.

Úgy festhettünk, _mint a kengyelfutó gyalogkakukk és a prérifarkas (csak épp ő szőrtelenül)._

Hihetetlen, hogy milyen sebességre képes egy dühös Reita. Már éppen utolért volna, de egy éppen nyitódó ajtóra felkenődött. Aoi lépett ki az ajtón és pislogott értetlenül, hol rám, hol a szitkozódó orrkendősre. Raita elvörösödött, az orrkendője is leesett, mi meg már ketten kuncogtunk rajta. Morogva vette fel a földről leeső „ruhadarabját", majd megigazította. Aoiba belerúgott, amire feljajdult. Persze Aoit sem abból a fából faragták, hogy „hagyjuk rá".

Visszaadta.

Amiből verekedés lett…

Mint a dedóban.

Én pedig jól szórakoztam, holott minden az én hibám.

Már csak popcorn hiányzott, meg egy kényelmes fotel. De beértem a cigimmel.

A verekedésben hamar alábbhagyott, inkább szópárbaj lett belőle.

A családfákat emlegették többnyire.

Végül Ruki vetett végett a szórakozásomnak.

Hihetetlen, hogy egy ekkora törpe miféle hatalommal rendelkezik felettünk. Érdekes aurája lehet.

Aztán a sarokba állította mindkettőt.

Aztán ismét dedóba mentünk át, mind a ketten rám mutogattak.

Ruki felnyársalt a szemével, én meg egy vadalmát megszégyenítő módon vigyorogtam rá.

- Uruha, te velem jössz! – húzott maga után. – Van valami hozzáfűzni valód az iménti eseményekhez?

Kainak megígértem, hogy kibékülök vele. Elővettem nem létező modoromat. Bólintottam majd végül megszólaltam.

- Van. Iszapbirkózás kis gatyában. Élvezhetőbb lett volna a műsor.

Ruki felemelte a szemöldökét, elgondolkozott, majd láttam, ahogy elfojtja a vigyorát.

- És nem utolsó sorban elnézést szeretnék kérni.

- Tessék? Mi?

- Ne reménykedj törpike, nem ismétlem el még egyszer.

Meghatódottan nézett az énekesünk, és láttam jobb kedve lett. Hm, azt hiszem, hogy karácsonyra is ezt fogja kapni. Előtte pár nappal összeveszek vele. Olcsóbb és jobban örül neki, mint valami méregdrága ajándéknak.

**Aoi POV**

Nyitom az ajtót és csattanás.

Egy földre csúszó Reita.

Egy leeső orrkendő.

Röhögő Uruha.

És egy pislogó Aoi.

Aztán lányos zavarom után nevetni kezdtem én is. Végül drága agresszív kis Reitánk engem rúgott meg. Én meg nem vagyok az a szende kis nebáncsvirág, aki hagyja is magát. Az egész műsoron csak Ruru szórakozott jót. Végül Ruki szedett szét minket, kitudja mennyi idő után. Sarokba állított, hogy gondolkozzunk el tettünk következményein. Tényleg elgondolkoztam rajta. De szerintem Ruki nem erre a végkifejletre gondolt. Mit gondolnak majd a fanok? Ha egy koncin látják a kék-zöld foltjainkat, meg hogy morgunk egymásra „bájosan". Annak két hatása lesz. Rengeteg blog bejegyzés kettőnkről. Kellemetlen interjúk. És rengeteg fanfic, aminek a főszereplői mi vagyunk Reivel.

- Hé, mit mosolyogsz, Aoi? – Reita kérdése zökkentett ki a gondolataimból.

- Kettőnkön.

- He? Mi bajod van? Tudod ugye, hogy rossz ajtón kopogtatsz?

- Szerinted, ha még sokáig durcáskodsz, akkor mi lesz a következménye?

- Rengeteg yaoi kettőnkről.

- Na, ugye, mégis tudod használni a nyakadon lévő tököt.

- Köcsög!

- Idióta!

- Anyád!

- Már bocs, de te kezdtél el verekedni.

- Mert rám nyitottad az ajtót!

- Bocs, de nem számítottam száguldozó Reitára.

- Uruhát kergettem – vágott vissza, és ekkor esett le neki, hogy kiment a fejéből. – ÉN MEGÖLÖM!

- Hát legalább szép vagy…

- Ne buzulj, Aoi.

Magamban tettem hozzá, ha már okos nem…

**Reita POV**

A kurva életbe!

Elegem van ezekből a hülyékből.

Folyton én kapom meg.

Uruha megöllek. Szépen lassan halálra foglak kínozni. Leepilálom a lábad. És ha már könyörögsz, hogy öljelek meg, gyantát is kapsz.

Gonosz vigyorom levakarhatatlan.

Mindig a hülyeségei miatt szívom meg. De elegem lett.

Ki osonok a büntetés alól, és Ruru keresésére indulok. Pont hallom, hogy kért bocsánatot Rukitól. Azt hittem a pofám leszakad, mikor láttam énekesünket meghatódni. Megvártam, míg egyedül lesz az „áldozatom", és egy gyönyörű mozdulattal rávetettem magamat. Amolyan lányos sikoly hagyta el a torkát, mint mikor egy lánnyal töltöm az éjszakát. Hirtelen büszkeség járt át. De miért is? Zavarom és figyelmetlenség közben Uruha került felülre. Aki ezt kihasználva, a legalávalóbb dolgot tette meg. Elkezdett csikizni. Sírva-röhögve könyörögtem neki, hogy hagyja abba.

De meg se hallotta. Kapálózni próbáltam, hogy majd csak kijutok valahogy.

Aztán egy újabb üvöltés a részéről. Mint aki nagyon jól érzi magát egy lánnyal…

Majd síri csend, apróbb szitkok.

És leesett. Elég fájdalmas helyen találta el a térdem.

Diadalom vigyor terült szét az arcomon.

Nyertem!

Végre!

Bár tény, hogy nem így terveztem, de az eredmény ugyanolyan édes…

És igen. Ez egy teljesen átlagos, eseménytelen nap volt…


End file.
